Ruined and United
by Darkmoon101
Summary: Alice and Edward cheat on Jasper and Bella. Now the Cullen household will never be the same again. This is my first story ever! Please read and review!
1. Breakups

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Summary: Bella has break up issues with Edward and Alice cheats on Jasper. The Cullen household will never be the same.

Bella P.O.V

I woke up this morning like it was a normal day. I got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and walked out of the door. School sucks, but I only have two more months until graduation. Once graduation comes, Edward will marry me, and then he will change me. I saw Edward's Volvo parked. I was surprised when Alice came out instead.

"Good morning Bella." Alice smiled and greeted me with a hug.

"Morning Alice! Where's Edward?" I asked peering into the car. I still didn't see him.

"He's not coming today. He wants to talk to you when school ends today." Alice smiled and we both hopped into the car. Alice drove a vampire speed as usual. Angela and Jessica were waiting for me. It is nice to have human friends every once in a while. I waved to Alice who was talking to Jasper who literally appeared out of nowhere.

"So, where's Edward Bella?" Jessica asked me. There was a mischievous gleam in her eye. She was probably looking for some gossip.

"He…uh…caught the flu. It's been going around you know. That's why Tyler hasn't been texting me 24/7." I smiled. Angela walked by us quietly.

"What's up with Angela?" I asked Jessica.

"She and Ben have been having…issues." Jessica told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"They are perfect for each other! They'll make up. Don't worry." I waved goodbye to Jessica and Angela and headed to my class. Mike sat next to me and was flirting nonstop. I ignored him and thought about Edward. Class dragged on forever but lunch came eventually. I sat down at a table and Angela, Jessica, Alice, Mike, and Jasper joined me. We just had small talk. I skipped gym and went home with Alice. We dropped my stuff off at home and drove to the Cullen house. Jasper was already there along with Edward. Apparently Rosalie and Emmett stayed at school, Esme and Carlisle were at the hospital so the four of us were alone. Alice and Edward sat together on the couch and I sat on the loveseat and Jasper sat on the loveseat's arm.

"Okay, Bella, Jasper…Alice and I have a confession to make." Edward said. My heart started beating real fast and Jasper looked concerned. "Alice and I…slept together."

"What?" I screamed. I regained control of my emotions since Jasper looked at me strangely. "Haha! That's better than the prank Emmett pulled the other day." I laughed sheepishly.

"No, Bella, we are not joking." Alice looked like she was going to cry.

"Alice, how could you? I loved you, I trusted you! How could you sleep with HIM behind my back?" Jasper growled. I looked at Edward for an explanation.

"Uh…sorry Bella?" Edward murmured. "I hope you can forgive me love."

"Forgive you? Forgive you? How could you Edward? I-I!" I was about to punch Edward when Jasper held me back. Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme walked in to see my trying to attack Edward and Jasper holding me back. Alice was trying to calm me down.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward and Alice cheated on Jasper and I!" I was still trying to attack Edward. Eventually, I gave up and fell into Jasper arms and started crying.

"Care to explain?" Carlisle asked Alice and Edward.

"Um…a couple of months ago Alice and I slept together." Edward sighed. Jasper tried sending calming waves to me but it wasn't working. Rosalie looked at me with a smirk as if to say 'I told you so.' Emmett gave me a comforting bear hug.

"I thought you two loved your mates." Esme tried to reason.

"Obviously not enough since you cheated on each other's mates." Rosalie scoffed.

"I'm sorry." I said before running out the door. I sat on the front porch. I couldn't go home since my truck is at home. I rested my head on my knees.

"Bella? I won't ask are you okay because I know you're not." Jasper walked out the door and sat beside me. We didn't say much until he spoke up. "Alice and I are getting a divorce."

"I'm sorry Jasper, I just…" I started crying even more. Jasper patted my shoulder. He tensed with the contact he made with my skin.

"It'll be okay Bella." Jasper told me.

"Can you take me home?" I asked him.

"Sure." he pulled out keys and we hopped into Emmett's Jeep. It was a comfortable silence. Jasper seemed to get better control. His eyes were almost black though. He drooped me off at home. "See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I hope." I gave Jasper a hug before slipping inside the house. I changed into some stretch pants and a tank top. I walked out into the woods. I continued walking until I saw a lake of water and a high ledge. My instant thoughts were jump. Something in my mind said don't do it. I closed my eyes and jumped. I was instantly submerged underwater. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sink even further down. I lied there on the bottom of the lake floor thinking about how happy I would be if I removed myself from this world. I wouldn't feel pain anymore. I blacked out with a smiled on my face.

Alice P.O.V

I felt so guilty about hurting Bella like that. Her future would have been so much better if she never found out. I closed my eyes and saw a vision of Bella being submerged underwater. I gasper and all the Cullens looked at me.

"Jasper, you have to help Bella, before it's too late! You have to go to lake near the woods by her house and pull her out before it's too late!" I knew Jasper would do it. They have to help each other because of what Edward and I did. Jasper bolted.

Jasper P.O.V

I have to help Bella before it's too late! What the hell is she thinking?

Darkmoon101: How was this chapter? I want to know if I should continue this or not. If possible, could you guys give me some ideas for the story? Okay, review please!


	2. Jasper

Disclaimer : I'm not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own Twilight.

Darkmoon101: Thank you krystal214 for the ideas! You helped me write this chapter! You rock! By the way I am going to steal them lol, but I will add Peter and Charlotte later.

Jasper P.O.V

I ran through the woods. I didn't bother to slow down when I was in public. No one would notice me. I was just a blur. I ran to Bella's house and through her backdoor. Seriously, what the hell was she thinking? I ran and found the lake. I didn't bother taking anything off. I just dive to the bottom and pulled her out. She looked more pale than usual. I placed my hands on her chest and pushed.

"Dammit Bella, breathe!" I pressed harder and she spit out a mouthful of water. She shivered slightly and began coughing uncontrollably. I took of my shirt and put it on her, hoping it would warm her up some.

"J-Jasper? Why did you save me?" Bella asked weakly.

"I think I said this before but you are worth it. Were you trying to commit suicide?" I growled. It pains me that someone as nice, beautiful , caring, and funny as Bella have to go through such pain.

"Yes. I don't want any more pain! I don't want this anymore! Please, kill me or let me die!" Bella cried. How could Alice and Edward hurt her like this.

"Sorry darlin' but your death is not an option." I picked her up and ran her back to the Cullen property. She was already sleeping peacefully in my arms. I figured she didn't want to see Edward or Alice for a while so I took her to the guest house and laid her down on the bed. I then stomped back to the main house and walked right up to Alice and Edward.

"Thanks for saving her Jazz." Edward smiled. I growled and punched him in the face.

"Keep your bull shit to yourself Edward! Bella tried to commit suicide because of you and Alice!" I snarled furiously. Rosalie stood beside me.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Alice looked like she would cry.

"Sorry? Sorry? Is that the only fucking thing you can say?" I was about to rip those miserable bastards apart when Edward got in my face.

"That was her choice. Humans are idiots sometimes." Edward scoffed. Emmett punched Edward in the face and he fell to the ground. Rosalie and I held him down as Emmett began slapping him silly.

"Don't *slap* you *slap* ever *slap* call *slap* Bella-boo *slap* an idiot *slap* again! *slap, slap, slap*" Emmett growled. Esme gasped and sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder. Rosalie and I let Edward up. Edward tackled me to the ground.

"Edward, as much as Bella and I don't always agree on the same things, you have no right to say that to her! If you do it again, I swear, I will turn you into minced vampire and fry you straight to hell!" Rosalie pulled Edward off me. I silently thanked her.

"Where is Bella now?" Carlisle asked.

"She's in the guest house sleeping." I told them.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, enough about Bella!" Edward growled and Esme knocked him to the ground.

" Don't talk about my daughter like that again. When you first joined, all we cared about was you. Now you and Alice broke both Jasper's heart and Bella's heart. You have to regain my trust and respect." Esme scolded. She sat back down besides Carlisle. I got up and walked out of the room when Rosalie and Emmett caught up to me.

"Why are you two stalking me?" I asked.

"We want to come with you and visit Bella." Rosalie stated. I nodded and all three of us broke into a run. We were at the guest house in a matter of seconds. I ran up to her room while Emmett and Rosalie waited downstairs.

"Bella?" I called into the room.

"Yes?" She croaked.

"Are you okay now Bella?" I asked concerned.

"Yes."

"You know, I think you and I need a break from all of this drama. Want to come with me and visit Peter and Charlotte? They would love to meet you." I offered. She nodded.

"When?"

"Maybe sometime at the end of this month." I sighed. Peter would probably want to know all about this 'human' I'll be bringing. "Okay Bella, let's talk. Why did you jump?"

"I-I couldn't take it! The pain of being alone was too much for me to deal with." Bella's emotions were clearly unstable. Sadness, agony, loneliness, neglect. Wait…neglect? So she's feeling neglected. I suppose I should fix that. I sent some happiness to her and she smiled. Embarrassment, lust. Okay…lust? I saw the blush that was creeping onto her face. I then realized, she was still wearing my shirt.

"Um…like what you see?" I winked at her and she blushed harder. I reached over to her and she flinched because of my cool hands and then she relaxed. "I won't abandon you."

"You'd stay with me?"

"Of course darlin'. Don't worry bout' me leavin'. Worry bout' me stayin'." My accent just came out. I pressed my lips to her cheek and watched her turn to tomato red. Bella is a colorful person.

"Thank you Jasper. Thank you so much. Are we going to school?"

"The hell with school. Let's you, me, Emmett, and Rosalie go out and do something fun." I smiled at her. On cue, Emmett and Rosalie walked in.

"Let's head to the beach." Rosalie suggested.

"Sounds great Rosie dear." Emmett cooed. Rosalie back slapped Emmett causing Bella to laugh. Emmett recovered and ran towards Bella.

"Think that was funny? How about this." Emmett began to tickle Bella and she was laughing uncontrollably. I smiled at her. How adorable. Too bad you can't tickle a vampire. Emmett finally stopped.

"Hehe…so what did I miss last night?"

"Rose, Jasper, and I beat the shit out of Edweirdo!" Emmett laughed his booming laugh. I smiled. Emmett is such an idiot.

Darkmoon101: Thank you so much people! I got seven reviews for the first chapter. I'm so excited! Please keep reviewing!


	3. Jasper Part 2

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own Twilight.

Darkmoon101: Thank you Shaz11, MyZebraWillEatYou, krystal214, Zarathustra101, and mouse-man101, and lilleycullen for reviewing that last chapter. If you review, your name will go up here.

Bella P.O.V

"Wow Emmett." That was all I could say. To be honest, I was speechless. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett cared for me enough to fight for me. I smiled at them all. Edward will pay.

"Bella? You're producing waves of revenge." Jasper smirked. He patted my head.

"I am? I am so sorry." I smiled sarcastically. "So, let's go to the beach once the sun comes out."

"I know someone who has a private beach. Peter and Charlotte have one." Jasper winked at me. I blushed and Rosalie smirked.

"Someone has a crush." Rosalie smirked more. I shook my head no but Jasper knew I did like him…a little more than a brother.

"Wait, I have an idea to get back at Edward!" I grinned and climbed out of bed and stood up to face them. "Jasper, you and I can act like mates and that will make Edward mad, then Rosalie and Emmett can beat the shit out of him." Everyone looked at me and I covered my mouth. "What? I've been near Emmett way too long."

"Okay, Em, and I will be here in half an hour. Put this on." Rosalie tossed me a tankini. It was light green and had pale blue stripes. It looked good, but it wasn't something I'd purchase in a store.

"Thanks Rosalie." She nodded and Emmett and her walked out the door, leaving me alone with Jasper.

"Bella…" Jasper trailed off and I raised an eyebrow and shook my head in an attempt to regain my thoughts.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. I didn't want Jasper to worry about me. Jasper just pulled me onto his lap.

"Bella, don't hide what you are feeling from me." Jasper sighed. I nodded and sent him a wave of admiration and lust.

Jasper P.O.V

Bella, seemed so broken these days. She sent me a wave of admiration and lust. I really have to put on a shirt. I saw her staring and that was where the lust was coming from. She wasn't hiding her emotions to my delight. I gave her a hug and walked out the door signaling that I would return. I threw on a navy blue t-shirt. I walked back in.

"Aww. He has a shirt now." Bella muttered under her breath. I looked at her and she realized that I heard her. She blushed furiously.

"I heard that Bella."

"Damn! I mean dang!"

"You really have to stay away from Emmett. He is a bad influence. The fucker." I winked at her.

"W-wow. I think Rosalie was right." Bella muttered.

"You should get ready." I said before closing the door in order to give her privacy. I really didn't really want o leave her. I wanted her. Even when I was with Alice, I always watched over her. I remember Em callin' me a mother hen. He's not far from the truth. I can't say I love her yet, but I do have feelings for her. I know she likes me, but I'll wait a bit before asking her. She needs time to detach herself from Edward. I waited for a few minutes and Bella walked downstairs in her new swim suit. I had to restrain myself from exploring every inch of her body, marking her as mine. Bella smiled shyly as the heat went to her cheeks. She sat besides me. I did something that surprised me. I pressed my lips to her cheek. She turned so red that people could mistake her for a walking tomato.

"Jasper…what are you doing?" Emmett said as he and Rosalie walked in. Rosalie was wearing a yellow and green bikini and Emmett was wearing flame swim trunks. Bella turned even more red. Oh my god, she is so irresistible. She was probably admiring Emmett's six…or eight pack.

"So Belly-boo, how's it hanging with Jasper?" Emmett teased.

"W-what?"

"Great Emmett." I couldn't take anymore. I pulled Bella closer to me and smashed my lips to hers. "God, I have always wanted to do that." I winked at her and walked out to put on my swim suit.

Bella P.O.V

"Did Jasper just kiss me?" I asked. I was in shock, but happy. A smile creeped on to my face.

"Wow, Bella tell me everything that happened while we were gone!" Rosalie squealed.

"Um…nothing. He was just sitting there shirtless." I blushed.

"Did you try anything?" Emmett asked.

"No…of course not!"

"I knew you liked him ever since I met you." Rosalie smirked. I smiled. I guess she was right.

Darkmoon101: Sorry about the short chapter. I had to get the story flowing. Please review!


	4. Beach Part 1

Disclaimer : I'm not Stephenie Meyer (obviously) so I don't own Twilight.

Thank you, Ennai Whitlock Cullen, Zarathustra101, mouse-man101, ccgnme, lileycullen, krystal214, ilovecandy, sugerbunny, and MyZebraWillEatYou for reviewing chapter 3. I'm my own editor so don't mind if you see new ways to spell words or grammar problems.

Bella P.O.V

Emmett, Rosalie, and I sat in the living room, waiting for Jasper. He kissed me. I cannot believe that Jasper fuckin' Hale…Cullen…Whitlock…whatever kissed me. I always admired Jasper. I mean, look at his scars. That tells me that he is someone that you do not want to fuck with. Jasper…I don't think I'm ready to move on…yet. Edward and Alice may not give a fuck about me dating Jasper but Carlisle and Esme may not approve. I can tell that Emmett is on my side in this nonsense. I sat there thinking until cool skin rubbed against me.

"Jasper?" I asked knowingly. I didn't want to look at him. I would probably have a nosebleed from admiring his gorgeousness.

"Darlin' ready to go?" Jasper asked me. I nodded and didn't trust my voice. He grinned and lifted me off of the couch and followed Rosalie and Emmett. We all piled into Emmett's jeep while he drove and Rosalie sat in the passenger seat. I sat in the back with Jasper. Emmett will pay for setting me up like this. I sighed as we approached the beach. Everyone piled out of the car and of course, I had to fall on the way out. I somehow managed to land on my feet after a display of stumbling and a handstand. Emmett applauded.

"Yay, Belly didn't fall over." Rosalie punched Emmett in the stomach and held her hand out. She had a smirk on her face. I took it and muttered a thank you. I realized I was being tossed…right into Jasper's awaiting arms.

"What is this? Catch the human?" I growled. Jasper laughed and was joined by Emmett.

"Yes. Yes it is. Catch Emmett." He called and looked down at my expression.

"Emmett can't catch me. He can't even catch a ball." I pointed out that fact. I remembered when the Cullens were playing baseball, Emmett was the umpire and he ran the opposite direction of the ball. The second time, he missed the ball. Vampires are supposed to have superior coordination, but not Emmett. If I became a vampire, I may be the world's clumsiest vampire.

"Good point." Jasper agreed.

"Hey, stop dissing my husband. Only I can diss him! Emmett, you fucking suck at catching. You're so bad, a baby could do it better and they don't even have good eyesight." Rosalie smirked.

"Oooh. You got served." Jasper and I said in unison.

"No fair. You're so hideous…" Emmett trailed off. Rosalie glared at him.

"Are you done fading each other because I really want to swim." I muttered.

"Saved by a human." Rosalie smirked. She led the way to the ocean. To my surprise there was no one there. Jasper was still carrying me.

"Um…can you put me down now?" I asked.

"Nope." Jasper grinned. I almost melted at Jasper's smile. I turned away.

"Where's Rosalie and Emmett? They were here a second ago." I looked around.

"Don't know, don't care. So…ready to be dumped underwater?" Jasper winked.

"Um…"

"Hold your breath."

"Wha-?" I was submerged underwater. I quickly swam upwards. "What the hell? Huh! Emmett!" I hissed. Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

"Uh…surprise?"

"Surprise? You could have killed me!"

"Hey, Jasper did tell you to hold you breath."

"Where is Jasper?"

"Worried."

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Hah! Got you!" Emmett danced around, squealing like a high school girl who saw a live Justin Bieber concert.

"Worried about me?" Jasper grinned, appearing besides me.

"Hi."

"Really Belly? I know you LOVE him."

"I do not!" My cheeks flushed a bit red.

"Yes you do. You're blushing." Emmett laughed some more.

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever your big brother."

"Whatever."

"ROAR!"

"Emmett, stop annoying those two lovebirds."

"Yes dear."

"But we're not!"

"Darlin' admit it." Jasper grinned.

"I may like you…a tiny bit…but it is too early for love." I muttered. The sun glistening off his skin, the drops of water dripping off of his honey blonde hair…I shouldn't deny my feelings. I'm in love. Jasper broke my thoughts by pressing his lips to mine in a passionate matter.

"Damn, did it again. You're producing too much lust darlin'." Jasper grinned. Oh seriously. The smirking bastard. I shook my head at the annoying vampires. I ducked underwater and swam into the horizon. Jasper as always, followed after me.

Darkmoon101: I thank you for reviewing. I'll see you next chapter. 24 reviews for three chapters. You guys are awesome!


	5. Beach Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Thank you Ennai Whitlock Cullen, MyZebraWillEatYou, mouse-man101, Zarathustra101, chalese. ccgnme. Isabel' P, sugerbunny, lilleycullen, Holli1996-TWILIGHT LOVER, Story Obsessed, and krystal214 for reviewing last chapter. 36 reviews for 4 chapters? Even more awesome! Let's start the story.

Jasper P.O.V

Bella doesn't know what she does to me. Being with her makes me crazy. I feel that jolt of electricity whenever I touch her that I never felt with Alice.

"Darlin' wait up." I called to her. I could easily swim faster than her but I want to be nice. She stopped.

"Jasper…"

"Yes?" I asked her eagerly. Would she finally…never mind. She just got out of a relationship. I have to keep telling myself that.

"Kiss me."

"Gladly." She actually wanted me to kiss her? Why am I not surprised. As I read her emotions I realize what she really feels. Love, lust, affection, passion…pain. Pain? Oh, I was squeezing her waist a bit too hard.

"Thanks." She pulled away and ducked underwater. I raised an eyebrow. She appeared behind me and attempted to pull me underwater. Of course she failed and nearly drowned.

"Darlin'? Are you alright?"

"For now. How come I can't scare a vampire?"

"We can hear you coming from a mile away." I smirked at her. Bella blushed. I started laughing.

"Wait till I'm a vampire! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Bella pumped her fist in the air.

"You still want to become a vampire? I thought you wanted to be with Edward for all of eternity." I raised an eyebrow.

"I did but when he broke my heart…I changed my mind. I still want to be immortal. Then I can kick Edward's ass for putting me through all of this." Bella said. She seemed to have discovered a dark side these days.

"Who is going to change you?"

"Carlisle or…never mind." Bella looked dazed for a second before a beach ball hit her in the back of the head.

"Belly-boo! Sorry to interrupt your love fest, but we have to head back!" Emmett yelled. Bella frowned.

"That hurt!" Bella muttered. I couldn't resist so I pulled her close and pet the back of her head where stupid Emmett threw the beach ball. She blushed. I twitched for a second. Her scent was bothering me for a second. I swam away from her. I felt a pang of hurt coming from her. My lips twitched and she began to follow me. I ran over to where Rosalie and Emmett stood. They were both smirking.

"So, Jazz, how does it feel to be in love again?" Rosalie smirked at me. I looked away and saw Emmett carrying Bella away. Probably to his jeep.

"It feels great, even though it is stressful." I sighed. I didn't really want Bella to hear this yet. "Keep this to yourself please." I stressed the please part because Rosalie may not keep secrets,

"Sure, but I'm not playing matchmaker." Rosalie smirked. "Now let's go before Em does anything to Bella." Rosalie sprinted off. I followed after her. Sure enough, Emmett was trying to feed Bella a worm.

"Emmett! Stop that!" Rosalie slapped Emmett in the back of the head. I started laughing when he accidently swallowed the worm. Emmett shut up after that. Bella looked terrified. Rosalie patted her back and put her in the backseat. I was about to climb into the front seat but Emmett threw me onto the ground. I had to go sit in the back with Bella who looked kind of red.

"So, Bella, you hungry?" Rosalie asked from the front seat. She was driving.

"Yeah actually. Swimming gives you an appetite." Bella smiled. Honestly, she doesn't know that she has me wrapped around her finger. Metamorphic ally of course.

Bella P.O.V

I can't admit to Jasper that I like him. I just can't seem to move on from Edward. No matter how bad and mean he is to me and Jasper, I still love him. Jasper on the other hand is nice, sweet, caring, and funny. I will ask him when I get some courage. I looked up to see Rosalie pulling into a Burger King drive through an ordered me a burger and fries along with an orange soda. We got my order and we drove to the Cullen's guest house. I changed into regular clothes and then I ate with the company of Emmett of course. Emmett was a little curious about humans eating. He was watching me like I was Selena Gomez's newest concert.

"Do you really have to watch me eat?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Humans are soo fascinating." Emmett said with a smile. I shook my head and continued eating. When I was done, I threw the wrappers and papers in the garbage. "So Belly-boo, wanna go deal with Edward now?"

"Not really, but I should talk to Esme before she gets too worried about me. Plus I haven't really had a decent conversation with Esme since Dickward kept interrupted me his nonsense." I stated. Jasper walked in with Rosalie.

"Bella, watch your fuckin' language." Jasper grinned. I bust out laughing. Jasper is hilarious.

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted. I laughed again. Emmett reached over and threw me into his back. We ran to the Cullen house. Esme greeted me at the front door with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Alice looked guilty and just waved. I looked shocked for a second. Alice was actually making an attempt to be nice to me. Edward wrinkled his nose at me.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me. He was concerned just like a father.

"I'm fine now. As long as **HE **stays quiet." I said pointing at Edward.

"We'll see that Edward behaves." Carlisle gave me a smile and led me inside. I sat next to Jasper on the couch. Esme took my other side and Carlisle stood. Emmett was in the armchair and Rosalie sat on his lap. Edward and Alice sat on the loveseat.

"So guys, how was the beach?" Esme asked.

"Let's see, Jasper and Emmett almost drowned me…and I got a beach ball thrown at the back of my head. Other than that, the trip was fun." I left out the fact the Jasper and I kissed not once but three times.

"Why did you two try and drown her?" Carlisle asked with an eyebrow raised. He looked amused.

"For the record, I did tell you to hold your breath." Jasper smirked at me. I turned away to hide my blush. Why'd I have to be so predictable?

"Whatever. By the time I heard you, you already buried me underwater." I grumbled.

"True." Rosalie smiled at me. I really have to get used to her and me being friends. She has really took Alice's place and I am grateful for that.

"Bella…can I please talk to you?" Alice asked. I looked at her and then at Jasper who nodded.

"Sure."

"Come with me." Alice threw me over her shoulder. Seriously, everyone in this family tries to carry me.

Darkmoon101: Sorry about the cliffy. I know I'm evil. Heh heh heh. I thank you all for reviewing my story. Reviews make me update faster!


	6. Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Thank you Ennai Whitlock Cullen, lilleycullen, twilightvixxen, for reviewing last chapter! 46 reviews! Thank you so much! I love you all! Uh…not like that though…

"Alice, do you really have to carry me?" I grumbled.

"Yes. You walk too slow and we need to get out of earshot before I can speak to you." Alice sighed. She ran me to the clearing and placed me on a rock.

"What is it?"

"I know about your relationship with Jasper. I has a vision of you when you were at the other house. I saw him kiss you, multiple times. I don't like it." Alice looked pained and almost sad.

"Why? Because you think you can just take him back? What you did with Edward hurt us both! You slept with my boyfriend!" I yelled. I jerked backwards. I am not used to yelling at Alice.

"I know your upset, but Jasper doesn't have the best control in the world. Please, you have to listen to me!" Alice pleaded.

"I'm sorry….I just can't trust you anymore." The tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Please, I'm begging you. Trust me. I'm begging you!" Alice pleaded some more. Her golden eyes looked sad.

"I'm sorry, I just can't trust you anymore." I ran away from her. I kept on running. I fell over. I don't know how long I was out but I felt cool arms pulling me up. "Jasper?"

"Darlin'? What happened?" Jasper asked. I frowned and sat down in the grass. He sat besides me and pulled me onto his lap. "I saw you go out here with Alice."

"She told me that she knew about our so called relationship. She told me that you have poor control and that I shouldn't hang out with you anymore." I sobbed. Jasper rubbed my back soothingly.

"Don't listen to that whore darlin'. You know that I would never hurt you." Jasper spoke softly.

"Thank you so much Jasper!" I hugged him. "Are we going to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Do you want to?" I nodded. "Then yes. Bella, I've been meaning to ask you, will you go out with me?"

"Oh my god! Yes, yes, yes!" I squealed. How un Bella like. Jasper grinned. he pressed his lips softly to mine.

"So, where too?" Jasper asked when he finally pulled away. I shrugged. "How about to Peter and Charlotte's place?"

"Okay. That's fine. It's all good." I smiled. Jasper stood up and I was still in his arms. I blushed. Jasper winked at me. He carried me back to the Cullen house and placed me on my feet as we walked inside. Alice was there and had a frown. Edward was glaring at me. He had an arm around her. Emmett and Rosalie were watching us. Rosalie had a look on her face which meant that she would want to talk about this later. I nodded to her and sat next to Jasper. Edward stood up and grabbed my wrist. He dragged me outside of the house.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sick of you. I'm taking you to Italy." Edward grinned.

"What? You can't!" I screamed. I saw Jasper running out the house. Edward raised his fist to me. All I remember was gasping in pain before everything went black. I woke up in a room with unfamiliar vampires. A pang of fear washed through me.

"Ah Isabella, it is an honor to meet you."

Darkmoon: Dun dun dun dun. Sorry for the short chapter. My laptop hates me these days. It just loves deleting my documents. Reviews make me update faster.


	7. Italy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…or Jasper…or Alec…sigh…

61 reviews? Wow. I think you deserve a longer chapter and a gift. Scroll down to see what you want. Thank you Viper-Rose2011, WarriorsTwilightJasper, mickeydee, missazayy, Hallifer777, Anonymous, Story Obsessed, Isabel'P, mouse-man101, Zarathustra101, lilleycullen, and krystal214 for reviewing. Let's begin.

"What do you want with me and who are you?" I asked.

"I am Aro. This is Caius." He pointed a vampire with milky red eyes and extremely pale blonde hair. "This is Marcus." He pointed to a vampire with long brown hair. "This is Alec, Demetri, Jane, Renata, Heidi, and Felix."

"You're the Volturi aren't you?" I asked. I was terrified.

"Do not be afraid _inamorato_." Aro spoke softly. "You shall be treated nicley here during your change. A human shoould not know about our secret and not be changed no?" He touched my hands. "I cannot read your thoughts. How ununsual. That Edward boy was not lying. Jane, test out your power." I flinched. The person named Alec held me still. He had brown hair and didn't look any older than twelve or thirteen. I blushed a bit an I looked at Jane.

"This may hurt a little…or a lot." Jane said and looked at me with a sadistic smile. I braced myself for pain. To my surprise, I felt nothing.

"Che meraviglia, uno scudo mentale. Fratelli, voui lei la guardia? Poteva rivelarsi molto utile." Aro spoke in italian. I had no idea what they were saying.

"Si fratello." Caius smirked.

"Stop! Ha un compagno! Tutto ciò che possiamo realmente fare è cambiare la sua, ma il suo compagno sarè incazzato." Marcus spoke.

"Molto bene, Alec, il suo cambiamento, Demetri, tracj giù il suo compagno perchè il suo profumo addosso." Aro spoke.

"Si padrone." Demetri siad before running off. Alec looked at me. He looked pained for a second.

"I dispiace, spero che mi perdoni. Aspetta…fammi togliere il vostro dolore. Ancora una volta, perdonami."Alec said. Then he bit me and the fire started. Why? I wanted Jasper to change me. Life is so unfair! I don't want to be in the Volturi! Somebody help me!

Jasper P.O.V

I was pissed. Edward took Bella to Volterra. He took her away from me. She and I didn't even get to officially mate yet. I took off after Edward. How come Alice didn't warn me?

"She helped me set this up. That's why." Edward growled at me. His fangs were exposed. The major in me awakened. Bella is my mate. I will protect her! Edward lunged at me. I ducked and slammed him into the nearest tree.

"Where is she?"

"With the Volturi. I'm guessing they probably killed her by now." Edward smirked. I roared in fury. Edward grinned. We were in Italy still. I followed Edward here. I was only half an hour behind him. I smashed his face into the pavement and ran off. Demetri found me first.

"If you get in my way, I will not hesitate to kill you. I just want to find Bella." I growled.

"Calmati favore. We didn't hurt her. She is changing in the castle. Marcus sent me to find her mate and here I am." Demetri winked. "I'm pretty sure I can pry Alec off of her for ten seconds so he can realize that she is taken."

"Please, take me to her." I begged. Demetri nodded and dashed of towards the castle. I followed him inside. He spoke to Gianna, the human receptionist.

"Caio Gianna. Lasciate Aro sapere che ho trovato compagno di Isabella. Saremo nelle camere a cambiare." Demetri told her with a wink.

"Si, Demetri corso." she typed away. I was getting impatient. Demetri led me to the room where Bella was kept. I saw Alec bent over her. I shuddered.

"Alec, Isabella already has a mate. It's Jasper here." Demetri spoke softly.

"Damn straight." I muttered. Alec looked upset. I walked over to her and picked her up. She was getting pale and losing some of her warmth.

"What are YOU doing?" Jane asked, walking inside.

"I am taking my mate back home with me." I growled.

"I'm coming with you." Alec said. He stood by my side. I raised an eyebrow. Sincerity, jealousy, anguish.

"Brother! You cannot betray the Volturi." Jane hissed.

"I am sorry. Jasper is her mate and I am the one who changed his mate. I feel a pull to both of them." Alec spoke softly. Jane looked thoughtfull.

"Very well. I shall join you. I cannot have you leave me behind." Jane sighed. We all looked at Demetri. He nodded. We all jumped out the window and ran through a non public route. No one who see us, sparkling like idiots. Jane called an airport and booked a flight back to Forks. We borded. I sat next to Demetri and Bella was in my lap. We told the aiport guards that she had a rare medical condition. I ran my fingers through her hair. She was almost my temperature now. I just remembered something. We forgot Edward. I just realized that we were in a plane with humans. We should've took the Volturi's private jet. I looked at Demetri and his eyes were going dark. Same for Alec and Jane. I was feeling everyone's bloodlust. I quickly sent out a wave of calm out. They silently thanked me.

Fast Forward, I mean seriously, how much can you write about with people on a plane?

I walked up the stairs to Cullen house. I was greeted by Carlisle and Esme. "Jasper? What happened?" Carlisle asked. He looked down at Bella and back at me. I istantly understood.

"I didn't change her. Alec did." Alec stood besides me along with Jane and Demetri. Rosalie and Emmett glided down the stairs with their clothes messed up. Oh boy. They saw who was with me and tensed.

"Relax. They came for Bella. Alec has a bond to both of us. Jane didn't want Alec to leave her behind and Demetri just came." I explained. No one moved from their crouching position. I flooded the room with calmness. Their posture returned to normal. "Now, let's get Bella upstairs."

Darkmoon101: That's all I can do. I hope you enjoyed. By the way, Italian is my first language since my parents were born in Italy. English is my second language by the way.

IMPORTANT: Okay, here's your chioce of gifts. A Bella/Jasper oneshot, A Bella/Alec story, or a Bella/Jasper story. Pick in a review! Arrivederci!


	8. Newborn Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…sigh…I own Jasper in my dreams.

90 reviews…wow…I'm amazed. There's a hurricane in the tri state area so I may not be able to update tomorrow. My laptop died and I am scared my house will blow away. Anyway thank you Team Non-canon, Ennai Whitlock Cullen, lileycullen, Isabel'P, ellaryne, xXAlecxLoverXx, Story Obssesed, krystal214, Zarathustra101, and Viper-Rose2011 for reviewing chapter 7.

Zarathustra101, I hope you get over your flu. xXAlecxLoverXx, you're English is really improving. Now with no more interruptions, let the chapter begin!

Jasper P.O.V

I carried Bella upstairs and placed her in my room. She twitched but relaxed quickly. I got on my knees and waiting besides the bed. She should wake up soon. I was impatient. I heard her heart beat quicken.

"Carlisle! Emmett! Rose!" I hollered. I realized I didn't really have to scream. They instantly appeared in the room. Carlisle instantly checked Bella's vitals.

"Any moment now." Carlisle murmured. I nodded.

"Em, keep Edward far away from here. Rose, you take Alice." They both nodded and dashed off. Esme came running up the stairs. I looked at her.

"You may need help restraining her. I also have company." Esme pointed to Alec, Jane, and Demetri. I thanked them. My attention snapped back to Bella when I saw beautiful red eyes flutter open. She looked around and climbed out of bed. I crossed my fingers that she remembered me. Her gaze was empty as she stared.

"Bella? Darlin'?" I asked her. She looked at me funny and whimpered. My heart dropped down to my ankles. She forgot. I would've thought she would pounce and hug me to death. I frowned but still held my posture before she whimpered again and fell to the ground and hugged her knees.

Bella P.O.V

I opened my eyes and saw six beautiful creatures standing in front of me. Three of them looked familiar. The one with the honey blonde hair looked kind of sexy.

"Bella? Darlin'?" He asked. I saw a shimmer of hope gleam in his eyes. He had an offensive posture which had my nerves on edge. Was there danger? No…wait…are they afraid of me or something? Oh yeah, I'm the danger. I whimpered. What a pitiful sound to make in front of these beautiful people. The sexy one approached me. Submission. I whimpered again and fell to my knees. The sexy one sat beside me. He touched my arm and memories flowed through me. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme…Jasper. I gasped.

"Jasper?" I asked as soon as I found my voice.

"Oh darlin', I thought you lost your memories." Jasper hugged me. He lifted us both up. "Oh, before I forget, this is Demetri, Alec, and Jane from the Volturi. They joined our coven earlier. Alec was the one who changed you." I looked at Alec who looked no older than fourteen along with Jane. Childlike beauty.

"Oh…um…well…thank you…Alec." I stuttered.

"You're welcome inamorato." Alec nodded to me and returned to Jane's side.

"How does it feel Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"It feels great. Though it is also overwhelming." I sighed. Everything was too clear.

"It'll take some getting used to." Carlisle assured me. "Jasper, take Bella, Alec, Jane, and Demetri hunting please." Jasper nodded.

"Do we have to?" Demetri muttered.

"No. You can feed off of humans if you want to be killed by wolves." Carlisle smirked softly. Demetri, Alec, and Jane looked horrified. Jasper tugged at my arm.

"Let's go. I'll show you how to hunt." Jasper jumped out the window. I jumped out after him and the three stooges followed. We broke out in a run. This is an adrenaline pump for vampires I guess. Jasper showed us how to hunt. I was able to catch three deer, two elk, and a grizzly. Emmett would be proud. I caught a whiff of an appetizing scent. I chased after it. I had to have it. I chased after it. I saw the three stooges run away. Jasper chased after me.

"Darlin', stop!" Jasper chased after me.

"No!" I hissed. I quickly spun around and used all of my self control to run the opposite direction. I ran to a mountain and sat down. It was a human.

"Darlin', I'm proud of you." Jasper told me as he sat down besides me.

"I could have killed him." I sobbed. The tears wouldn't come down. Jasper hugged me close.

"But you didn't. In all my years, I have never seen a newborn do that." Jasper hugged me again.

"Thanks." We both sat there in silence for a while. The sun went down and Jasper moved in to kiss me. He was getting closer when we heard a shout.

"Hey Belly boo….uh should I come back later?" Emmett smirked. I punched him in the head. Finally I am able to do that.

Darkmoon101: Thank you for reading. Hurricane Irene is coming everyone hide! Seriously, I am scared. Please review. If I don't update, I was probably carried away by the wind.


	9. New Additions

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We surpassed 100 reviews! Thank you! Apparently there is a tie between a Bella/Alec story and a Bella/Jasper one shot. I need a tie breaker. I am fine with doing both. I am alive but…a tree collapsed on part of the house so that needed to be remodeled, and cars are literally floating down the street. I got a new laptop as a reward for keeping my sanity. I am pretty psyched about that. So I'm safe for now. Thank you anyone who was concerned. PS, I live near the shore so you've probably seen my house on the news.

Thank you krystal214, RoyalLady9099, Isabel'P, BritWhitlock232, lileycullen, Zarathustra101, Ennai Whitlock Cullen, Story Obsessed, Team Non-canon and xXSuperior of DarknessXx for reviewing.

Jasper P.O.V

I am so proud of Bella. She is one of the most controlled newborns I have ever seen. I am amazed. Fuck Emmett for ruinin' the moment. I am glad that little darlin' of mine punched him out.

"Come on darlin'. We have to head home. Plus, I'm gonna call Peter and Char. We'll be visiting soon, that is if you still want to come." I looked at Bella.

"Of course cowboy!" She jumped up and looked at Emmett. He looked sad and angry.

"Belly, it's not nice to hit people." Emmett pouted. Bella smirked and gave him a bear hug. I saw Emmett's eyes bugging out. They looked like they would squirt out of his head. "Ouch!"

"Oh, did that hurt?" Bella asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. I am rubbing off on her.

"Nice job. You can beat up Emmett later. Right now, we have to worry about what is awaiting us at home." I told her. She nodded and the three of us broke off in a run. The three stooges somehow joined us and we all ran home. What was awaiting there made me smirk.

Bella P.O.V

"Jacob?" I asked and wandered over to him. He was shirtless as usual but he looked angry. Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah were standing behind him. Carlisle and Esme were on the front porch. Rosalie's head was poking out over Esme's shoulder.

"Bells…you're a bloodsucker now huh. What about these three? What are they? The three creepy stooges?" Jacob snarled.

"Jake, I!"

"You were changed by a Cullen. That defies the treaty. We have no choice but to destroy you." Jacob looked mad, frustrated. Alec surprisingly spoke up.

"I changed her. I am not a Cullen. I am…" He trailed off. (A/N: Lol! Alec and the others speak!)

"A rebel member of the Volturi." Demetri finished. I looked at them. Jane stayed silent.

"Hmm…" Jacob muttered before turning to the others. Seth looked at me. He phased into a sand colored wolf. He whimpered and trotted over to my side. He curled up and my feet and whimpered again. I petted his fur. Leah walked over and stood on my other side.

"As much as I hate the smell of vampires, Bella is innocent." Leah glanced at me shortly and gave me a forced smile. She then shared a long glance at Alec. Seth, in wolf form was focused on Jane. Jacob looked defeated for a second. Sam appeared out of nowhere. He ran behind some nearby bushes and turned back into a human. Paul was right behind him.

"What is going on here?" Sam asked. He looked at me. Then he looked at Seth and Leah. "Bella, who changed you?"

"I did." Alec said stepping forward.

"Your eyes. You drink humans." Sam growled. He phased into a black wolf and charged at Alec. Jane growled.

"Pain." Jane said. Sam was on his back howling in pain. He was instantly back in human form. Jasper covered my eyes. Alec covered Jane's eyes. Carlisle covered Esme's eyes. Emmett covered Rosalie's eyes. Demetri fainted… A pair of shorts were tossed in his direction. He dressed in them and I could see again. Sam was blushing a little.

"Ahem. Leah, Seth, come over here." Sam ordered.

"Nope. I think I might grow to like these bloodsuckers. Especially since I just imprinted." Leah sighed. "Seth too."

"I'm leaving too. I don't want anyone to hurt Bella. And your pack is stupid." Jacob skipped over and stood next to Seth. He held out his fist and Seth bumped his nose against it. Sam started shuddering.

"If you change into a wolf, Jane would probably wind up attacking you and you would be naked again. No one wants to see that." I called. Jasper burst out laughing.

"Nice. Just nice darlin'." Jasper muttered.

"This isn't over bloodsucker!" Sam yelled. He ran off and phased into a wolf, along with Paul, Quil, and Embry. I laughed and picked up a twig and threw it. It hit Sam in the back of his head. He howled. I laughed. Seth ran off and came back in human form.

"Sooo…you have any food?" Seth asked. Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing. Jane sighed. Alec walked over to Leah. Demetri pouted.

"I still don't have a special someone." He muttered.

"Don't worry bout that, lover boy." I whacked him on the back of the head. I turned and ran up the steps and gave Esme a hug.

"How was your first hunt?" Carlisle asked me.

"Fine I guess. I did catch a scent of a hiker though." I sighed. Esme gasped.

"You didn't…"

"Nope. Darlin' here has a lot of control. I am proud of her." Jasper said and appeared behind me.

"Fascinating. How about you three? How is the animal diet?" Carlisle asked.

"Not bad. I could get used to it. Mountain lion is delicious." Alec said.

"Grizzly rocks!" Demetri shouted. Emmett ditched Rosalie and high fived Demetri.

"I will have to try. I like mountain lion too." Jane smiled.

"Great! But I do not believe Aro will be happy about you joining us." Carlisle looked sad.

"Oh well. We all served out hundred years. You would think that he would let us go." Demetri explained. "Besides, we can't get revenge or something."

"Wow guys." I laughed. Demetri made a goofy face. "Hey Jasper, about Peter and Charlotte?"

"Oh yeah. C'mon darlin'!" Jasper dragged me inside.

Darkmoon101: I had to add the wolves. This was basically a filler chapter. My laptop is dying so I'll update in a couple days. Review please!


	10. Beginning of the Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Okay, since there is a tie between a Bella/Jasper one shot and a Bella/Alec story, I guess I'll do both. Thank you lileycullen, Hallifer777, RoyalLady9099, QueenodDemons68, and krystal214 for reviewing last chapter. Oh, and don't expect an update like everyday. School begun so xXSuperior of DarknessXx, Zarathustra101, xXAlecxLoverXx, and myself won't be updating as often. (P.S. we all go to the same school now.)

Jasper P.O.V

Okay, first the three stooges, now the wolves joining us. What's next? Will a wizard join us? Maybe a fairy? An angel? I shook my head. Wizards don't exist and neither do fairies. I cleared my head and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Peter's number.

"Major?" Peter asked.

"Pete. Do ya mind if darlin' and I stop by your place later?" I asked him. Really I didn't need to ask to visit Peter and Char since I practically live there. But I asked since it's polite.

"Of course. Ya'll are always welcome here. I can't wait to meet your new mate. Char is excited. I guess I'll need to calm her down." Pete said. I grinned. Bella just walked up to where I was sitting and just plopped down o my lap. I ran my free hand through her hair.

"Thanks. We'll be there today." I told him.

"Okay. Char sit down. Do not break the wall again!" I heard Pete yell. I hung up and turned to my angel.

"So, when are we going to leave?"

"Now. Pack your bags darlin'." I told her. she nodded and jumped out the window. I just realized she was going home. Charlie was there and she couldn't just barge in, running like a maniac. I jumped out the window after her.

"Jasper? Why are you following me?" She asked me.

"You are a newborn vampire. You saw what you almost did to that hiker. You would be devastated if you accidently hurt Charlie." I told her. She understood. "I'll go for you."

"Wait, Charlie may do something…drastic you know?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Maybe, maybe not." I told her. I ran off to her house. I sniffed around. Charlie's scent was not there. I climbed through her open window. I grabbed a bunch of her clothes and threw them on the bed. I rummaged through her closet until I found a duffel bag. I threw everything on her bed into the bag and jumped out the window. I dashed to the Cullen's home and Bella was waiting for me already.

"Jasper!" She said, running towards me.

"Darlin'." I nodded. "Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded. Emmett and Rosalie ran out the house like crazy maniacs.

"Belly-boo! You're leaving us?" Emmett asked as he squeezed me in a bear hug.

"Just for a bit. I'll be back." Bella sputtered. I saw Alec skid to a stop near us.

"Are you two going somewhere?" Alec asked.

"Yes. We are goin' to Texas." I slurred. Bella grinned.

"Please take me with you!" Alec begged. I raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. Alec sighed. "Fine…" He grumbled. Bella giggled and jumped into the truck. I jumped in after her and sat in the driver's seat.

Edward P.O.V

I've been thinking…thinking of ways to break up Jasper and Bella. They don't belong together. No matter what the family says. I know Alice will help me. I just gotta talk to her.

D: Sorry for the short chapter. I have a paper to do and I still have math homework to do so laters! I also gotta take care of my little bro now. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and sadly I will never own Twilight.

I am lucky to have this story beta read by two excellent authors on fanfiction. I greatly thank xXAlecxLoverXx and Zarathustra101 for your support in this project. It's been a couple of months since I updated this story so I'm very sorry. Please forgive me. Anyways, I'm making an extra long chapter as an apology.

Jasper P.O.V

I still am shocked that we have three of the most powerful vampires of all time with us because of Bella. I knew she was special, but my damn! I started the engine and waved to Alec. He waved back. I had a feeling Alec and I would become really good friends. Bella waved to him too. I am impressed at how well she is taking this whole immortality thing.

"How long will it take to get to Texas?" Bella asked. I grinned.

"If a sane human was driving, I'd say a week. Since I'm driving and we'll probably run the rest of the way, I'd say in thirty-six hours." I said with a smirk. We were on our way. I saw Demetri come outside and practically carry Alec back into the house. Bella laughed at that. Poor Alec is going to get teased by Emmett for sure. Bella sighed. Her eyes glazed as if she was in deep thought.

"Edward." Bella growled. I stared at her. I was no longer paying attention to the road.

"What's up darlin'?" I asked, hoping for a direct answer.

"I know he's plotting something. I just know it. It involves Alice too. I don't understand it though." Bella explained.

"I think you may have picked up on Peter's power than. He does seem to know these things and he is always right. I have picked up on some abnormal emotions from Edward. My guess is that Alice doesn't know yet because I haven't detected anything from her." I told her. "Do you think you could look into that more?"

"Of course. I'm guessing I only have this power since I was able to predict these types of things as a kid and I too was always right. I predict my parent's divorce and even my mother remarrying." Bella said. I nodded.

"Wow. You are special." I said with a smile. Bella sighed. I focused on the road again. Only a couple more hours to go. The phone then rang. "Bella, could you get that?"

"Uh huh. Hello?" Bella asked.

"Oh it's Bella!" A voice said. "I'm Peter. You and I are going to be becoming real close. Now put this phone on speaker." I heard him say. Bella did as was instructed. I now heard Peter more clearly. "That other guy. What was his name? Oh Edward is on his way after you. Char and I are surrounding you on both sides. As a matter of fact I think I see you now." Peter said. "Ya'll should pull over and start running. Eddie's running twice as fast as his normal speedy running." Peter said. "Hang on. I'm going to conference. Char's calling."

"Pete! I found Edward! I'm chasing him now!" Char said. She seemed to be out of breath. Is that even possible.

"Charlotte, are you hurt?" I asked.

"I'm fine, except for a couple of tears on my shirt." Char said reassuringly.

"Be safe Char. The major, Iz, and I will be on our way!" Peter said. I looked at Bella. Iz seemed like a good nickname but I'll keep calling her Bella or darlin'. I opened the door after I pulled over. Bella picked the phone up and took it of the speaker. Since there were woods on either side of us, we each took a side. I went left and Bella took right. God, I don't want anything to happen to her. I went on a full on bolt. I caught Char's scent so I followed it.

"Char! Where are you?" I called.

"Major, over here!" Char said. I saw her on the ground, holding her arm and attempting to reattach it.

"I'll lend you a hand." Char glared at me. "Sorry, wrong choice of words." I snapped her arm in place, cringing as I do so. I hate doing that. "What happened?"

"Edward attacked me. We got into a little disagreement." Char sighed. She then jumped up. "Peter! Edward went after Peter and he's on the right side of the woods!"

"Bella is there too! Let's go!" I shouted. Bella is in danger. My mate is in danger. Char and I both ran faster than we ever had in our entire vampire existences.

How's that for a comeback? I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I know it's short but I needed to get back into the story you know? Please don't give up on me. Jade out!


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry to inform everyone that I have to rewrite Ruined and United. I lost everything for this story and it makes me so sad. I had all the future chapters planned out on my computer and I forgot to ask Zarathustra101 to back up the data. I am not going to delete this story until I get the rewritten and revised version up and ready. I spent half of the day crying in front of my computer screen. This is depressing. I'm sorry if I disappointed everyone. Please don't hate me.

(P.S. Broken Promises and Abused and Reborn are gone too.)

Forgive me,

With love,

Darkmoon101


	13. NEW VERSION OF STORY UP NOW!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long but, I have posted the first chapter of the new version of Ruined and United. There are many significant changes but I hope you'll come back and read the story once again! I love you all but I'm really sorry it's been so long!


End file.
